In a tangled web
by UlquiorraxOrihime4Eva
Summary: How would it be like if Ichigo and friends were still fighing for Orihime, that she and the 4th Espada had some kind of... attraction to each toghter?
1. Chapter 1: Lovers

**Chapter 1: Is this passionate love?**

**Ulquiorra was making his usual rounds. Bringing breakfast to Orihime, as usual. You couldn't say that he truly hated seeing her. He actually loved seeing her. Over the past 3 months, he's has the untold felling for her. Every minute he spent with her was like a weird fantasy, an urge to "explore" her. Quietly, he opened the door to find her sleeping. He quietly walked over and sat next to the edge of the bed, gently stroking her cheek. She softly shivered at his touch. Her eyes fluttered gently. He stared into her gray eyes as she woke up in surprise, with tears forming at her eyes. **

**"Ul-Ulquiorra...?" Orihime said supporting herself on her elbows. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.**

**"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing on his shoulder. After a few minutes, he wrapped his fingers around her chin and stared at her red eyes, slowly bringing his lips to her eyes, and licking her tears.**

**"Ulquiorra..." **

**She felt his hand lightly touch her waist, pulling her bottom of her top off. Lightly dragging his fingers on her stomach. His cold touch sending shivers down her spine. She arched her back. Soft moans came from her throat. **

**"Kiss me, Ulquiorra..." Orihime softly said wrapping her arms around his neck. And he did. Separating her soft, pink, lips with his dark, cold ones. Craving for more, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Low, soft moans came from Orihime. As a low moan came from him. It was Ulquiorra who broke the kiss.**

**"Delicious." he whispered into her ear. His nose softly running across her neck. Orihime flustered a bright red. She held her words in her throat.**

**"Don't u like Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked staring at her.**

**"No. He don't have the same cravings as I do for you." She said pushing him back, extending her arms at his sides, hovering over him. "I don't know how-" **

**Orihime was interrupted by Ulquiorra lips lightly pushing on hers, as she slowly felt herself pushing down on him. Until she finally stopped holding herself up n fell in to the bed. "Shh... don't talk." She ran a small smile across her face. She reached for his zipper on his jacket, when she suddenly stopped. She froze in the middle of her action, Ulquiorra looked at her curiously. **

**"Orihime? What's wrong?" he said leaning up.**

**"I..." She got up n walked away from the bed walking towards the window. And staring out at the half crescent moon on the dessert land known as Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra stood up with his hands buried deep into his pockets. He swiftly made his way over to her. raping his arms around her waist. "Orihime, what's the matter?"**

**"... can't u fell it?"**

**"Fell what?" He asked opening his eyes. Just then he finally relised what he had ignored.**

**Rukia's spiritual pressure was decreasing rapidly. **

**Orihime shed more tears, holding her hands on her face. Ulquiorra spun her around, taking her hand off. Licking tears from her checks. She flustered. His cravings has sparked, it was hard for him to turn back now. But, now was the time. She shed tears over the black haired shinigami named Rukia Kutchiki. He wrapped his arms around her as her feelings of sadness poured out. He didn't care how long she cried, but, Ulquiorra did care if this was going to have her try and hurt herself again. Which he would not allow. He grabbed her shoulders and extended her a few inches lightly. "Ul-quiorra?"**

**"You have to swear to me while your here, that no matter who dies or gets injured, that you must never harm yourself; physical or mental state."**

**"But...-" She tried to say before he interrupted.**

**"Orihime. I couldn't live with myself if I saw you in such a state of sadness and despair." Ulquiorra said from his heart. Orihime was crying harder now.**

**"Ulquiorra..." He had pressed his lips once again on to hers. Between her sadness and now (he believes) her happiness, he didn't' t know what to do with her but only be their for her. **

**"But, we must keep our love a secret. Until this is all over." Ulquiorra said pulling her back.**

**"Alright." **

**With those words, the 4th Espada pulled over her breakfast. She ate normally like in the human world. **

**"Do you ever eat Ulquiorra?"**

**"Yes, with the other Espada. Theirs tea and some really nice food. We do have taste buds woman."**

**Back to calling her woman. I guess he still has to get used to these "flips" of attitude for her- no... their love. After she finished eating, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and wheeled the cart out of her room. **

**"I'll be back with lunch later." **

**He exited the room as the door shut quietly, locking stroked her cheek where Ulquiorra has kissed her. She blushed a bit and had some dirty thoughts travel through her mind. She laid down on her bed, replaying this morning's activities through her head over and over. **


	2. Chapter 2: Baths and guests

_**Chapter 2: You are.... Simply Delicious**_

_**"How is Ms. Orihime Inoue's health?" Aizen asked from his throne across the room. **_

_**"Alright. She has tried throwing her food it out the window, but I stopped that. Her emotional health is breaking. Between all her friends dieing."**_

_**"Just as I thought. Why don't you try to comfort her?"**_

_**"Sir?"**_

_**"Talk to her about something she likes, dig in to her soul." **_

_**"Yes sir." Ulquiorra said bowing. "Is their anything else you require?"**_

_**"No. Just make sure that she stays at good health. I hope to hear a report next week."**_

_**"Yes sir." Ulquiorra left. Walking with his hands deeply in his pockets, those words played over and over in his head**_

_**'Dig into her soul.'**_

_

* * *

_

_**Orihime wrote in the diary Ulquiorra had given her too keep so that she spend her time doing something while he was gone. She always put how felt every time she was him, how his salty lips were like a savior in her imprisonment (don't as us, Orihime is weird like that). She heard someone's foot steps down the hall, she quickly slid the book under her mattress. The door quietly slid open. Orihime's head went towards the door. Ulquiorra stepped in with dinner. Orihime stood and walked over to the red velvet couch and sat down. Ulquiorra uncovered the plate.**_

_**Steak; medium rare, with corn n carrots and tall glass of water. **_

"_**Thank you, Ulquiorra," Orihime said slowly picking at her food. He stared at her. Orihime wondered why he didn't sit down and start a conversation with her. Several minutes of slow eating, Orihime finished. **_

_**That's when Ulquiorra took her by the chin and pressed his lips softly against hers. She waited all day for him to press his salty lips against hers. The felling lit Orihime, she wanted more and more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers gripping his jet black hair. Ulquiorra placed one arm around her waist, while the other help guided them onto the couch. Orihime felt the bottom of the couch against her back as he lightly pushed her onto it. Then, his arm went for her bright orange hair. Orihime wondered how he could be so good at showing love if he had never loved anyone else. She tried to think but the moment was too hard to push away, let alone ignore. The kiss broke as he stared deeply into her eyes.**_

"_**Ulquiorra..." Orihime quietly said placing her hand on his cheek. **_

"_**You are... Simply delicious..." Ulquiorra whispered into her ear. She slightly blushed. "I... Want to explore you more. Will you come with me to my room?"**_

_**Orihime flushed as red as a beat. She turned her head away towards the cart (Orihime's left). Her hair covering her face. "I...." Ulquiorra brushed her hair away from her face. **_

"_**Their's nothing to be embarrassed about." he said trying to grab her attention again.**_

"_**It's.... Just that," Orihime stared off. "...I'm not sure I'm ready... To..." **_

_**She felt Ulquiorra lips brush against her cheek. "It's alright. I'll wait till your ready." He rose from the couch. He extended a hand, to help Orihime up. "Do you wish to take a shower?"**_

_**She stared at his hand for a minute, reaching hers out to accept it. "Yes!" A smile crossed her face. **_

_**He walked out, pass a lesser hollow that was coming in to retrieve Orihime's dinner. "Master Ulquiorra, Mistress Orihime." He hollow bowed with one hand over his chest. **_

_**Orihime thought bout being called "mistress". She lost track of keeping pace with Ulquiorra and fell behind. **_

"_**Woman, please try to keep up. I don't have all day."**_

**_She knew that Ulquiorra acting like his cold, emotionless self was only an act. But, it still kind of hurt. At the end of the hallway, the tall white door with a golden sign that read 'bath' on it. Orihime used to love coming here before Ulquiorrra fell in love with her. The bath had showers, Jacuzzi's, hot tubs, and baths. Its quite big. Everything was white. That's was the only color that Orihime saw. There was two sides Men's and Women's. Problily to keep from people making too much love in the bathroom. Orihime turned around to find Ulquiorra gone. But, she didn't hear the door open. So, maybe he went into the men's side. She walked in, and the scent was of cherry blossoms. She loved this smell, it reminded her of home. The times she spent with Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Tatski, Keigo, and Chizuru. She shook her head and started to undo the cape on her neck. Placing it in a basket. Taking off the dress and skirt, she reached for a pink towel to wrap around herself. She walked towards Victorian styled double doors. It led to an open bath. It was quite amazing. Even though she was a dessert land, it looked as thought it was day. Light blue skies with some clouds. There were several baths and showers. She pulled off her towel and slipped into a bath. _**

"**Ahhhh.... This fells amazing!" Orihime said to herself, closing her eyes. Enjoying the smell and the warm waters.**

"**Orihime?" **

**She flashed her eyes open as she looked around for who called out her name. But there was no one. "Where are you?"**

"**I'm on the other side."**

**She recognized the voice. It was Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra!" Wait... Did he just say silly?!**

"**So you finally realized who was calling you."**

"**Sorry, I didn't think that you would be out here too." Orihime replied looking up at the top of the wall. She could see the smoke from the other side leaving. And the smoke on her side entering the other side.**

"**It's alright. How are the baths?" he asked.**

"**Amazing! I don't think that I ever felt more relaxed!" Orihime said slouching onto the back of the tub. **

"**That's good."**

**It was then silent for the next couple of minutes. Orihime drifted off into a quick nap. Dreaming of her home back on Earth. But, Ulquiorra was there. Orihime recognized him because of his pale skin, painted black nails, and jet black hair. He looked so good in the Kanakura high school uniform! **

"**Orihime..." She heard someone calling out her name. She opened her eyes to find Ulquiorra shaking at her shoulders.**

"**WAH!!" She yelled shooting back, crossing her arms to try n cover her chest. "Wh-what are you doing here...? This is the women's side......"**

"**Well, I called for you for about 5 minutes, at first I thought that the baths were so good that you were daydreaming. But I asked one of the hollow servants to check on you, and she told me that you had fell asleep." Ulquiorra answered.**

**Orihime looked at Ulquiorra. He wore his baggy Arrancar pants, but was shirtless. Water, dripping from the ends of his wet head. Orihime stared at the black 4** that barred on his left chest. She reached out and dragged her fingers down his chest. A low moan came from him. She stared at his green, emerald eyes. He took Orihime face into his hands and pressed his lips on hers. Orihime moaned as she inched closer, placing her hands on the edge of the tub. Arching her back. Ulquiorra broke the kiss.

"Orihime, we can't do this here. Someone might see us."

Orihime pouted. "Awwww..."

Orihime was about to get up when she realized that her towel was on the other side. She have no cover for her body from Ulquiorra. Though he probably saw her body threw the water anyway.

"Um... Ulquiorra..." Orihime started, turning around in the tub. Slightly blushing.

"Yes?"

"Could you please turn around? Orihime said beginning to blush.

"Why?"

"Well.... I want my towel, but.... At least you covered yourself ... And ...."

Ulquiorra gave no response, but she heard the taping of Ulquiorra feet. She wondered where he was going. It stopped, then she heard the clicking coming closer.

"Here."

Orihime turned around to find Ulquiorra holding the towel open, as if signaling her to come into his arms. But, it was rather close, so he won't see her for long. I mean, he's going to see her body sooner or later anyway. She stood up, the water dripping down her body. She inched closer, as Ulquiorra wrapped the towel around her. She turned around as Ulquiorra stoked her cheek. She flustered. That's when the heard the door creak open.

"God dawmit! No one to fight today!" It was Grimmjow.

"Shut up. Dawnit... it that all do?" It was Harribel.

Ulquiorra quickly jumped up on the wall and climbed over to the other side. Like a ninja. Orihime undid her towel and quietly n quickly went back into the giant tub. Harribel walked in with a light blue towel covering her.

"Oh, so it's you. Orihime Inoue." she said walking over to her.

"Yes... And your...? Um... I'm sorry we hanv't met." Orihime said polite fully.

"Harribel. The **3rd**Espada." She replied taking off her towel and slipping in.

The 3rd Espada! So, she was more powerful than Ulquiorra. She knew that she maybe would make a good allies. But, not everyone was trust worthy.

"So, Orihime. Where's Ulquiorra? He's supposed to be watching you." she said looking at her, arms spread out across the tub.

"Oh, im not sure actually. He brought me here and he disappeared..."

"Yo!, he's over here!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Do you really need to make so much noise? You really get on my nerves." Ulquiorra said coldly.

"You want to fight about it!!?" Grimmjow said. Orihime could picture him smiling that grin.

"You forget that your are the 6th Espada. And I am the 4th. Rembier even before you can unleash your zanpack-to, I can kill you."

"_Will u both keep it down! Dawn.... I came here to relax..." Harribel said._

_Orihime stared at Harribel. Even for an Espada, she was beautiful. She had the looks, the chest, the body. No wonder why Nnitorra always tried to get her in bed with him._

"_What are you staring at?" she asked opening one eye._

"_Oh! I'm sorry! I was-" Orihime tried to say before Harribel interrupted._

"_You embraced that my chest is bigger than yours? I say your pretty close to mine." She said with a grin._

" _No! It's not that! Not at all!" Orihime was waving her hands up and around. "Please, don't get the wrong idea!" Harribel grinned._

"_Well, why don't you tell me then? Something on your mind." She said leaning up. Arms crossed, she shifted._


	3. Chapter 3: All the Way!

*Ulquiorra's POV* Chapter 4: An unwanted Guest

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was-"

"You embraced that my chest is bigger than yours?"

Ulquiorra was in the giant spring, pretending not to hear the conversation. Grimmjow grinned. "Well, that's quite a conversation their having over there."

"What that woman nor Harribel talks about is not of my concern." Ulquiorra said.

"Common, Ulquiorra. This is the good stuff!"

"To you it may be, you rather be over there than here."

"Hell ya I would!" Grimmjow said making a fist. "Especially with Orihime and Harribel... Dawn... That's hot."

"It's the same with you and Nnitorra, women and fighting." Ulquiorra sat upright against a rock.

"Geez Ulquiorra. You need to enjoy life more! Women were built and made too please us! They have been for centuries!"

"I find that woman useful only to help Lord Aizen with his plan. Otherwise, she would be dead."

Grimmjow walked over to Ulquiorra and sat next to him. "That's right. You never had a women's boob rub against your chest. Trust me, the feeling's amazing. Especially when its-" Grimmjow was starting on his experiences when Ulquiorra interrupted.

"Why are you telling me this? I would never have the time to do sexual activities with women anyway."

There was a silence. Then on the other side. The sound of water moved and Harribel spoke.

"C'mon, tell me what's wrong?"

"Uh.... Well....." Orihime voice kept trailing off.

Ulquiorra wondered. How does Orihime fell every time he kisses her. How did she fell when he came over to check if she was alright. And what was bothering her now?

That was till they heard loud footsteps and a familiar's Espada's voice " Well.. Hellooo ladies!! I see I've come at a good time!"

*Orihime POV*

"I... Well..." Orihime started off, But didn't know what to exactly say. That when the heard loud footsteps. Then a tall, slender figure busted down the door.

"Well, hello ladies, I see I've come at a good time."

It was Nnitorra.

Harribel was ready to spring out of the tub and kill him. While Orihime sat there, terrified.

"Leave Nnitorra, your have no business in the girl's baths." Harribel said coldly. She glared at him.

" Why do you always want to ruin my fun? I only want to play." He replied with that creepy grin of his. He walked closer.

Orihime was frozen in shock. This creep was about to molest them and the couldn't do anything about it. Orihime pins were with her cloths and Harribel's zanpak-to was this hers. That was what she thought till Ulquiorra and Grimmjow was behind him.

"Nnitorra, leave now." Ulquiorra said "I do not believe Lord Aizen has ordered you to touch their bodies. So it would wise not to go against his orders."

"Your no fun, Ulquiorra... I only wanted to have some fun. C'mon what do u say ladies?" He said looking over at Orihime.

"No thanks." Harribel said. "I rather screw a dog than you."

"Awwww.... That's cold." He said. He walked away. "Next time you won't be so lucky. Having anyone to protect you."

Orihime looked at Harribel, she already got out and wrapped her towel around herself. Orihime did the same. She looked over, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were gone.

"They know better than to stay in here. Aizen doesn't approve of men gaining control over women while their bathing. But, Nnitorra doesn't care." Harribel said walking out.

Orihime followed and put her Arrancar robes on and left the girls bath, Ulquiorra was standing outside the door.

"Lets go." He said walking towards her cell. She followed. It was sad that she was going to go back inside, but, she knew something good was going to come out of it. The hall was lit by large lights built into the ceiling. Orihime looked behind her, then in front. It was clear. She walked slightly faster and wrapped her arms around Ulquiorra.

"What are you doing?" he asked stopping.

"Hugging you. That's what." She said smiling behind her back. Ulquiorra sighed and pulled her arms off him. Turning around he looked at her. He was leaning in when he suddenly stopped.

"Lets go woman, time's of not the essence." He said opening her cell door.

Orihime wondered why he stopped. She looked around but no one was there.

"Woman, lets go." He said sternly.

"Oh! Sorry Ulquiorra-san!" She said walking into the cell. He followed in as the door slid shut.

"Don't do that again. I don't want to have to report this to Aizen. And he won't stop till he know everything we did. Unless-" He stopped in his sentence. Orihime looked over at him.

"Unless what?"

"Unless we go all the way. Then, their's nothing he can stop us from doing." Orihime flustered.

"That- That's true..."

Ulquiorra looked over at her. Her hands her clasped tightly over chest. She was looking down. "Ulquiorra, I'm not sure that I'm ready.... I mean you've been here longer than I have and....."

Ulquiorra grabbed her hands and press his lips against hers. She knew he only wanted to pleasure her and protect her from Aizen, Grimmjow, Nnitorra, Gin (yes he has tried to get Orihime a few times before) and whoever else wanted Orihime to themselves. The time she has spent with Ulquiorra was nothing compared to the years she spent with Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Tatski, and all he other friends. These past few weeks was more amazing and wonderful than years of her life. Ulquiorra had taken Orihime, bride-style, over to her bed. He slipped off his jacket and began tracing kisses up Orihime's neck. But the fabric got in the way.

"There's too much fabric on you." Ulquiorra mumbled to himself. But Orihime heard it. She flustered as she felt his fingers slide down till she couldn't fell it anymore. He slipped his hands under night her skirt, felling her panties touch against his skin. The urge to rip of their clothing and just do it now was unbearable. Orihime let out a soft moan of pleasure. Her finger slid onto his helmet. She lifted her self from the bed, and licked the horn. She could have sworn she heard a moan come out of him. She giggled as she placed her entire mouth on it, sucking and licking at it. That when she definitely heard a deep moan come from him. She made her way down to the base of the helmet and dragged her tongue down the creases hanging off it. Ulquiorra pulled her bra straps off her shoulders.

"Ulquiorra... I want you to take me now..." Orihime moaned getting up like she was going to pounce him. "But, you'll have to work for it." A grin went over her face.

"Very well then." Ulquiorra answered getting into a standing position.

That's when there was a loud banging on the door. "YO! Ulquiorra! Aizen wants to see you and the princess!" Grimmjow shouted from outside the cell door

"Dawmit, and it was just getting good too..." Ulquiorra mumbled as he pulled his jacket on. As Orihime was zipping up her jacket, Ulquiorra had walked over and pressed his lips onto her hair, "You smell good, like strawberries"

Orihime thought it awesome to smell like strawberries. They smelt and tasted good. She follow Ulquiorra out of the cell and down the hall(s) to where Aizen's throne room was.

"What do you think Aizen wants with us?" Orihime asked with her hands behind her back.

"Does it look like I have all the answers, Woman?" He said never looking in her direction.

She pouted. They were about to have each toghter but he didn't have to act so cruel! That's what she hated about hiding her love from everyone else. She only continued to follow him down the hall. Till they reached a pair of giant white doors. "Ulquiorra... Entering."

The doors opened as he and Orihime stepped in. Aizen was sitting up on his throne, a slight grin on his face.

"Welcome, Orihime and Ulquiorra."

"Good evening Lord Aizen." Orihime said bowing. Ulquiorra did the same.

"I heard that while you and Harribel were in the baths, you had a run in with Nnitorra. Am I correct?"

"Yes, but Ulquiorra and Grimmjow came to stop him."

"That's well, we try to keep our women "Pure" Aizen said with a grin. Getting up from his throne, he walked towards Orihime. "Ulquiorra, please excuse us.:

"Yes sir." Ulquiorra turned and left as the doors slid shut.

"Orihime. I want to place a proposition."

After a couple of minutes, Orihime walked out of the throne room. Ulquiorra stood a couple long strides away. She stared at him. He turned to notice she came out.

"Let's go."

The walked down the halls, but it was different. 'Ulquiorra, where are we going?"

He didn't answer, but continued onward. Orihime could have thought of all the places he would take her. But one strayed in her mind.

His Bedroom.

She had never seen it before, so was it like her cell? Plain and white? Or was it some what live with color? Only time would tell. When he did finally stop, he opened a door. "Go in."

She did as he said and walked in. It was his bedroom. Emerald green color, like his eyes. A king sized bed, a desk, chairs, a table, and a big couch.

"Lord Aizen has instructed that you will be living with me in my quarters until further notice." Ulquiorra said breaking the silence.

Orihime blushed as dirty thoughts entered her mind. She clasped her hands over her face, hiding her embracement. This would make their nights not only better, but more passionate, in some way. She felt Ulquiorra's hand slip around her waist.

"There's nothing to worry about... There is a lock on the door.

'That not what I was thinking about!' Orihime thought blushing harder. Tightening her grip on her face. She felt his arms wrap around her waist. Felling his chest push against her back.


	4. Chapter 4: Worried

I'm sooo soorrryyy it took forever for me to update this fanfiction. I got writter's block and had tons of studying to do recently and stuff like that. I hope you enjoy!! I know the chapter is small, it won't be as small next time! I promicceeee!!!!~~~

All the credit for this idea for this chapter goes to Angel-VII!! Check out her channel!

.net/u/1965972/Angel-VII

Please leave a review!!!

Orihime blushed, felling his strong, slightly muscular hands wrap around her stomach. Felling his lips brush softly on the side of her ear. She slightly shifted herself.

"Are you uncomfortable, Orihime?" Ulquiorra asked slightly letting his grip loosen.

""N-no…" She turned herself around, staring into his eyes. She felt him leaning, closer and closer to her face. "It's….-"

A loud band on the door almost jumped Ulquiorra, but it decently freaked out Orihime. He walked over to the door and opened. There stood Szael.

"What is it Szael?" Ulquiorra asked opening the door wider.

"Oh, nothing… just poking around-" Before he could finish his sentence, Ulquiorra slammed the door in his face. "That wasn't nice, Ulquiorra…"

"Your wasting my time."

Hearing the light footsteps, Orihime sighed. What could he have wanted to see Ulquiorra for?

"Ulqui-" Ulquiorra took Orihime bride style and softly placed her on the bed.

"Orihime… will you-"

Once again, there was a loud banging on Ulquiorra's door. "YO ULQUIORRAA!!!"

The voice belonged to Nnitora.

He got up and walked over. Orihime was starting to get frustrated now. She just wanted to have sex, like, right now!! But, all these people keep getting in the way! She pouted.

"What is it Nnitora?" Ulquiorra asked, a bit of hatred in his words.

"Aizen wants you."

"Right now?"

"Yep. He wants all the Espada, like right now. Lets go" Nnitora started walking off while Ulquiorra turned around and looked at Orihime.

"I'll be back, and when I do… I will make you mine"

Orihime blushed so hard a bit on blood came from her nose. She clasped her face into her hands thinking about it. But, they had to keep it a secret from the other Espada.

"Ulquiorra…"

Orihime stood and walked over to the window, staring at the moon. She clasped her hands on her face, blushing hard.

"Ulquiorra wants… to make me his…" She said out loud.

'But,' She thought, 'What about Ichigo?'

Suddenly, he face appeared into her mind, causing her to think about his carrot top, his voice, and most of all, his muscular body. She quickly shook her head and looked over at the bed. The thoughts of her and Ulquiorra mixed with her and Ichigo.

"Why… I love Ulquiorra, so much… but, I still love Ichigo…" She mumbled to herself, falling onto the floor, out cold.

*Ulquiorra's POV*

As I headed back from the meeting Aizen called, I felt something odd. Orihime's reitsu was slightly weaker than it normally is. And it felt like it was slowly draining away. It worried me, so I sondioed to her room.

"Orihime." I knocked onto the door, waited a couple of seconds, still no answer. This made me worry again. "I'm coming in."

As I opened the door, I could see her orange hair sprayeled on the floor, and her frail body lying limp with it.

"No…" I quickly walked over to her again to stare at her face. My eyes wide.

Orihime's face was a light shade of red and sweating. She was lightly panting. Her hands together between her breasts. Her legs, slightly bent, as if she were trying to huddle into herself to keep warm. I quickly I took her bride style and sondioed to Szael lab. Her constant painting, echoing in my ears. Reaching the lab, I didn't bother to knock on the door. With a simple kick of my foot, the door broke off the hinges and almost hit Szael.

"Ulquiorra, it isn't nice to come kicking the door-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, looking at Orihime in my arms. "Ulquiorra… what's wrong with Ms. Inoue?"

"Well, if I knew I wouldn't be here, would I?" I looked over at Szael.

"That is true, put her on the table over there." He pointed his finger towards a table left, while scribbling something down with his right.

I walked over and layed her down. Her face was still red and she was still painting. Szael put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know your worried, but you got to wait outside of the room. Just the rules, Ulquiorra."

"Fine then." I replied walking out.

Wait a minute…. Did he just… reassure me? That son of a-

Hehehe! Susspence! i'll try and update really soon! Pleave review, it makes my day. :D


End file.
